halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Covenant Empire (Great War faction)
The Covenant Hegemony or Covenant Empire through it's Ministry of Resolution is a playable faction in the Halo real-time strategy game Halo Wars: The Great War. It is one of the main factions in the game, beholding many campaigns, units, fleets and planets. The Covenant Empire and the UNSC are the two biggest factions in The Great War, having a larger variety of units, bigger fleets and many territories. Even though the UNSC is practically as powerful (to an extent) as the Covenant Empire, the Covenant still have many more unit types and unit variants than any other faction and even though this may make it seem like the Covenant have an overall advantage, it doesn't actually make much difference in gameplay. Leaders and Heroes Leaders and Heroes bring many new features to the battlefield, such as new units, upgrades and Combat Support. They also increase the morale of all the companion units surrounding them. There are three types of leaders in gameplay: Land Commanders are the leaders for Covenant armies on the land, as units they normally appear in the form of soldiers or special forces units, though note they can use any allied or unoccupied vehicle or air-craft if they don't start in one by default. They will normally automatically come free for use at the start of a Land Battle. Space or Water Commanders are the leaders for ships from Space and Water Battles, as units they normally appear in the form of ship/fleet masters and bridge officers, and can use water/air-craft. They are only available if the player has a fleet. Specialists bring many advancements to their fleet, as units in the Covenant they normally appear in the form of people of religious significance or researchers such as scientists, professors and weapons masters and sometimes in the form of special forces. These three leader type categories, each bring one or two extra units, or Combat Support to the battlefield: Land Commanders provide new land or water units also allowing more extra units then any other, as well as some free upgrades. Space or Water Commanders provide new air units and allow a higher population limit, all fleet commanders also come with drop-pods, not to mention the other unique Combat Support they come with. Specialists provide new units in several categories, things are produced faster and all things cost less resources. List of Covenant "Standard" Leader unit types: *Field Master - Land based Leader **Sangheili Field Commander ***Field Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Field Marshal (General/Zealot Variants) **Jiralhanae Chieftain ***Zealot Chieftain ***War Chieftain ***Battle Chieftain *Ship Master - Space or Water based Leader **Sangheili Fleet Commander ***Ship Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Fleet Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Supreme Commander **Kig-Yar Zealot **Dark Kig-Yar Zealot **Jiralhanae Fleet Commander ***Ship Master ***Fleet Master *Minister/Council - Adaptable-based Leader **Lesser Prophet **San' Shyuum Minister **Sangheili Councilor **Sangheili Scientist **Unggoy Deacon List of Covenant Hero unit types: *Heroes can appear in almost any form of unit type with any type of armament - Meaning any Covenant Hero could share the role of any Covenant unit type or species, from infantry to vehicle to aircraft, etc. *Exclusive to Heroes - Some unit types are only ever seen as heroes, they vary in size, armament and species. **High Prophet/Hierarchs **Imperial Admiral **Special Warfare Commander of the Covenant **Arbiter **Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Units List (Constructing) Infantry Units Unggoy File - Main Covenant Infantry UnitContents= • Contains 4 Unggoy Minors with Plasma Pistols. |-|Upgrades= Unggoy File - Main Covenant Infantry Unit= • Contains 4 Unggoy Minors with Plasma Pistols. |-|Upgrade One= |-|Upgrade Two= |-|Upgrade Upgrade Three= Unggoy File - Main Covenant Infantry Unit *Contains 4 Unggoy Minors with Plasma Pistols. Plasma Grenade (First Upgrade) *Special Ability - the Unggoy can now use Plasma Grenades. Lance (Second Upgrade) *The Unggoy File becomes an Unggoy Lance *Adds 1 Unggoy Major with a Plasma Pistol *Adds 1 Sangheili Minor with a Plasma Rifle (customizable). Needler (Third Upgrade) *Replaces all Plasma Pistols with Needlers for more damage. Unggoy File ( lead) - Main Covenant Infantry Unit Unggoy File (Kig-Yar lead)' - Main Covenant Infantry Unit '''Unggoy File (Sangheili lead)' - Main Covenant Infantry Unit Unggoy File (Jiralhanae lead) - Covenant Infantry Unit Kig-Yar File - Infantry/Scout Unit T'vaoan File - Infantry/Scout Unit Sangheili Lance - Infantry/Light Commando Unit Jiralhanae Pair - Infantry Unit Jiralhanae Pack (Covenant variant)' - Infantry Unit '''Kig-Yar Sniper' - Counter Infantry/Scout Unit T'vaoan Sniper - Counter Infantry/Scout Unit Sangheili Marksman - Counter Infantry Unit Unggoy Heavy - Anti-Armor Unit Unggoy Suicide Squad - Anti-Armor Unit Mgalekgolo - Counter-Vehicle Unit Huragok - Support Unit Yanme'e Engineer - Support Unit Unggoy Horde - Large Infantry Unit Unggoy Heavy (Gunner) - Support/Infantry Unit T'vaoan Murmillo/Gladiator - Special Forces/Scout Unit Unggoy Retrieval Team - Support/Infantry Unit Retrieval Sangheili - Support/Infantry Unit Sangheili Honor Guard - Support Unit Jiralhanae Bodyguard - Support Unit Jiralhanae Master Pack (Covenant variant) - Large Infantry Unit Yanme'e Swarm - Large Infantry Unit Horned Yanme'e Swarm - Large Infantry Unit Special Forces Stealth Unggoy - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Stealth Unggoy (Sangheili lead) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Stealth Sangheili - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Sangheili Spy (Ossoona) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Spec-Ops Unggoy - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Spec-Ops Unggoy (Sangheili lead) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Spec-Ops Sangheili - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Sangheili Commando - Special Forces Unit Sangheili Commando Heavy - Special Forces Unit Unggoy Ranger - Special Forces Unit Kig-Yar Ranger - Special Forces Unit Kig-Yar Ranger Sniper - Special Forces Unit T'vaoan Ranger - Special Forces Unit Sangheili Ranger (Assault variant) - Special Forces Unit Sangheili Ranger (Commando variant) - Special Forces Unit Jiralhanae Jumper - Special Forces Unit Yanme'e Adolescent - Special Forces Unit Vehicle Units Ghost - Reconnaissance/Support/Assault unit Revenant - Support/Light Anti-Armor unit Spectre - Counter-Infantry unit Spectre (Beam variant) - Counter-Infantry unit Jiralhanae Chopper - Reconnaissance/Assault unit Jiralhanae Prowler - Reconnaissance/Counter-Infantry unit Jiralhanae Prowler (Grenade variant) - Reconnaissance/Counter-Infantry unit Wraith - Anti-Armor/Siege unit AA-Wraith - Anti-Air unit Shadow - Transport Locust - Counter-Structure/Mining Platform Scarab - Counter-Everything/Siege/Mining Platform Super Scarab - Counter-Everything/Siege/Mining Platform Aerial Units Banshee - Ground Support/Assault unit Vampire - Anti-Air unit Nightmare - Assault/Bomber Unit Phantom Gunboat - Gunship Water Units Though Water Battles have been confirmed to appear in the The Great War, 343 Industries is yet to reveal or name any of the watercraft that will be used in game. It is possible that some of the watercraft cut from previous Halo games will appear, but that is yet to be announced. Water Units (Ships) Space Units Banshee Fighter - Covenant Spacefighter Seraph Fighter - Main Covenant Spacefighter Seraph Bomber - Strategic Bomber Phantom Gunboat - Gunship Spirit Dropship - Transport Unit Phantom Dropship - Transport Unit Lich - Heavy Transport Unit Shadow-class Tug - Cargo tug Space Units (Ships) (Constructing) Support Ships *Agricultural support ship *Hudal-class auxiliary vessel *Scavenger craft *Stealth ship *Tug Light Capital warship Corvette *DAV-class light corvette *SDV-class heavy corvette Destroyer *CPV-class *RPV-class *Super-destroyer *Frigate *CAR-class Cruiser *CCS-class *CRS-class *ORS-class *RCS-class *Reverence-class *Battleship *Unidentified class Carrier *CAS-class assault carrier *CSO-class supercarrier *DDS-class carrier Bases and Producers (Constructing) Ground Bases Ground Bases produce standard and special units for Land Battles, they also make a great form of defense and refuge. Each base and building type comes in different strengths and size - no base is exactly the same, the player can rearrange the positioning of any structure and building component. Base Levels (Camp, Stronghold, Fortress) aren't quite an upgraded version of the weaker one, though Stronghold Level base components can be upgraded to Fortress Level. Structures are defined by cost, tech level, appearance, size, strength, production speed (of units), upgrades and finally the production/building speed of the structure. Editing note: change the Camp, Stronghold, Fortress to Settlement, Occupational ???, Citadel. Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Base Components (Construction, Advancement and Technology) Camp Level Bases Camp Level Bases are available at Tech Level 0, the command center is made up as marquee and like all camp structures they cost little resources. The player will need an acceptably fortifiable area with a clear space to create this base type. No camp is exactly the same, the player can rearrange the positioning of the camp facilities and components as he/she pleases. Base components are: *'(Camp-Level) Buildings' are cheap structures that act as producers and other buildings, they are stronger than most Camp Level structures, but cost a little more and take a bit more time to produce than most buildings. They come in many shapes and sizes. *'Command Posts' are a main and an essential part for low-level buildings, many important base operations are held around and within them. *'Landing Zones' (location) are simply locations assigned for dropships to land for delivering or taking away supplies or units. They cost 0 resources. *'Lookout Towers' are watchtowers that have high level sight and make great sniper towers. *'Energy Fences' are very light walls which can delay enemies and better defend the players base and they also restrict certain areas. *'Stationary Shield Covers are barriers that infantry can use to defend themselves. They are cheap and strong, but the price may vary slightly depending on the size of the cover. and . Units depending on how near they are to the cover they will just naturally go and use them, but they can also use these if ordered.}} *'Trenches''' are dug out paths in the ground that can act as cover, they can also do similar effects as a wall. Trenches take time to make, but are fairly cheap. *'Land Mines' are bombs that marines (works best with demolitions) place under the ground and when something walks over it, it will explode. Mines vary in size and damage, they’re also cheap, but the player is more likely to put more than one in an area which can become costly. *'Maned-Turrets' are light turrets, normally appearing in the forms of that any infantry unit can occupy. They cost low resources. *'Camp Level Technology' is the technology from all the Camp Level Components that can be placed in abandoned buildings and structures for greatly increased defense. Stronghold Level Bases Stronghold Level Bases are available at Tech Level 1, they are buildings made with metals and other components. All Strongholds cost a significant amount of resources to reate. The player will need to find a clear space to create this base type. Like camps, strongholds are built the same way, but the use different components and take longer to construct, but overall they are stronger and more fortified. Base components are: *'Base Buildings' are tough, expensive and advanced structures that act mainly as Producers but can also function as other buildings. They come in many shapes and sizes, the player can create walkways, entrances/exits, armories and Producers. The bigger the players base is, the faster production speed is and resource delivery. *'Command Centers' are the main and most essential part of base buildings, many important operations are held in them. They have the ability to lockdown the entire base for focusing on defense if ordered to do so, but in this mode the command center will be unable to produce units and upgrades. Unlike other buildings, to upgrade the command center it must be in lockdown mode, which can be activated by pressing the top icon (Icon 1) in the command center, the upgrade icon should then appear the same icon and then the player should press the bottom icon (Icon 5) to undo lockdown mode *'Landing Platforms' are large platforms placed on the ground for dropships and other aircraft to land on for delivering and taking away supplies or units. *'Roadblocks' are objects designed to obstruct and restrict the passage of vehicles. *'Refit Stations' are a place where almost any damaged vehicle can come and be repaired and sometimes they may even be given small bonuses. *'Walls' are tall strong barriers which can restrict different areas and defend bases, as well as slowing down enemy units. There are different objects that combine and are part of walls such as gates gates. *'Auto-Turrets' are stationed guns that will shoot at enemies on site. *'Stronghold Level Technology' is the technology from all the Stronghold Level components that can be placed in abandoned buildings and structures for greatly increased defense. Stronghold Level Technology has a variant of each Stronghold structure and producer. Modular Fortress (Constructing) Water Bases (Constructing) Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Space Bases (Constructing) Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Unit Producers (Constructing) Advancement Producers (Constructing) Outposts and Turrets (Constructing) Combat Support and Menus (Constructing) Combat Support (Constructing) Reinforcements Menu (Constructing) The Reinforcements Menu also known as the Special Forces Menu is like the Combat Support Menu, but instead of air attacks and transport it provides unique units like special forces and others to the battlefield. It imports units with transport ships and drop-pods from the fleet. At first there is a limit of three available units on the menu (until the units have been fully upgraded and the player has reached Tech Level 4, which there can be 4-7). Unlike most producers where certain units are only available on specific icons, units available from the Reinforcements Menu may appear on any icon (from 2-8). Units that are unique to Reinforcements are: Helljumper, Ranged ODST, Specialized ODST Squad, Bullfrog, UNSC Assassin, ONI Officer. Grizzely Tank and Rhino. Spartan-III’s are available in Reinforcements but few fleets can actually use them; Spartan-III, Spartan-III Weapons Specialist, Headhunters, Spartan-III Team. Note that some units from the Reinforcements Menu are also available in normal producers like the Flamethrower, Science Team, Commando, Rioter Commando. Rhino, Elephant (type 2) and Gremlin. Dropships are available in Reinforcements for a limited amount of time (rent) like the Wombat, Falcon, Pelican Dropship, Stealth Pelican and Albatross. The Menu: *Icon 1 - Circle Page One/Two (Note: Icon 1 in the Reinforcements Menu creates a second page, the player can switch back to circle page one by pressing icon 1 again. Circle page one and two use the exact same units except that circle page one transports them with dropships and circle page two sends units to the battlefield in drop-pods. *Icon 2 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 3 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 4 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 5 - Any appointed unit, icon unlockable at Tech Level 4. *Icon 6 - Upgrades unit from Icon 4, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. *Icon 7 - Upgrades unit from Icon 3, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. *Icon 8 - Upgrades unit from Icon 2, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. Building Menu The Building Menu is the place to order the construction of specified buildings. It uses the Forge Menu (which can have as many icons as it needs for its subject) where the player will have a large variety of structures to choose from, all with their own unique functions. The player will be able to flick from each base type; camp, stronghold, fortress. The various building types consist of command centers, Unit Producers, Advancement Producers, turrets, outposts, walls, landing zones and other similar or miscellaneous structures. Within the Building Menu the Unit Production Menu also lays, clicking “X” on a Unit Producer, the Circle Menu for that producer will pop up and the player can acquire those units if he/she doesn’t have any physical producers. Leader Command Menu The Leader Command Menu is the place to import all leaders and heroes, that the players fleet has at their disposal. The Leader Command Menu can have the three leader types and eleven heroes or less in it, or fourteen heroes or less. Content Notes *Anti-Vehicle Barrier *Deployable Lookout tower *Roadblock *Methane recharge station *Covenant communications jammer *Covenant communication node